Cambios inesperados
by Makenshi Death
Summary: un pequeño hechizo hizo que nuestros protagonistas cambiaran de personalidad la pregunta es ¿que personalidades tienen?


YAJAJJAJA hola e vuelto con una historia mas patética que yo xD espero y les guste y si no les gusta pues me ago bolita :v

(Los personajes de Soul no me pertenecen) por desgracias

Que pasaría si los personajes de Soul Eater cambiaran de personalidad?

Si Soul fuera un egocéntrico como Black Star ,o si Maka fuera como Patty de bipolar y actuara como niña pequeña, o si Death The Kid fuera como Chrona de tímido y torpe, o si Black Star fuera como Liz que le teme a las cosas de terror y vanidoso, o si Chrona fuera cool y pervertida como Soul, o si Patty estuviera obsesionada con la simetría o Liz fuera tranquila y buena persona como Tsubaki y si Tsubaki fuera terca e inteligente como Maka ¡Tu que opinas?

Comencemos...

General Pov

Era una noche tranquila en Death city,la luna reía psicopatamente como todas las noches. Mientras que en la mansión de Sinigami-sama avía una pijama da, todos estaban reunidos. Maka,Soul,Black Star ,Tsubaki ,Chrona con Ragnarok ,Kid , Liz y Patty. A las hermanas Thompson se les ocurrió hacer una para platicar entre amigos esa noche platicaron de todo un poco, decidieron ir a dormir. Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión estaba Angela jugando con sus hechizos hasta que uno de ellos se le fue de control.

-o no que hice- Ángela veía hacia la mansión de Sinigami-sama preocupada

-Ángela baja y va monos adormir ,ya te e dicho que no te salgas a estas horas y sin permiso-Mifune le hablo a la pequeña y traviesa brujita

-Espera Mifune tengo que hacer algo-

-No ya baja y va monos- Ángela bajo y se fue con Mifune a un que iba muy preocupada

*A la mañana siguiente*

[Todos se levantaron con dolor de cabeza y mareados]

-Me duele la cabeza eso no es cool-TODOS voltearon a ver a cierta pelirosa sorprendidos

-jejejjeje sonaste como Soul jejejejeje-Maka al escucharse hablar tapo su boca con sus manos

-Ey simple mortal por que le copias al mas cool de todos-El albino vio a Chrona y después se subió a una mesa

-Soul baja te de hay no es tu casa -Tsubaki grito y agarro un libro (no pregunten de donde lo saco) y le pego en la cabeza a Soul

-Te pareces a Maka solo que tu no eres plana y Maka se parece a mi , pero que asimétrico -Patty decía eso mientras veía a Tsubaki

-Te..pa..rece..s a m..mi-Kid estaba en un rincón asustado

-Sonaste como Chrona, pero tranquilo Kid todo se solucionara-Liz le sonrío al Shinigami y todos la vieron raro

-Te pareces a mi gran Tsubaki, pero que rayos pasa a qui todos actúan...Black Star estaba a punto de terminar lo que iba a decir hasta que-O po Shinigami-sama mi uña se rompió-

-JAJAJAJA SALISTE GAY Black Star JAJAJA, por cierto Kid te ves tan guapo- la pelirosa estaba casi que violando al Shinigami

-Chrona yo..no..se co..mo li..li..diar c..con esto- Kid estaba asustado

-Tsubaki-chop-Ya vasta dejen de dar espectáculos a qui-

-JEJEJE que mala eres JEJEJE-Maka no paraba de reír

-O no pero que asimétrico esta ese cuadro - Patty corrió hacia un cuadro y lo empezó a acomodar

-Onee-chan que te pasa tranquila es un simple cuadro, no pasa nada - dijo Liz tratando de calmar a Patty

-Pero que rayos te pasa simple mortal- Soul veía a Liz

- O no mi uña ahora que haré- Black Star seguía paranoico por su uña rota

- JEJEJE Yo te la arreglo JEJEJE A cambio tendrás que darme una jirafa JEJEJE - Maka reía sin parar

- Chrona y..ya de..ja d..de to..carme - Kid casi lloraba del miedo

- Shu calladito no es cool que llores - Chrona seguía manoseando a Kid hasta que..

- Tsubaki-chop- Deja a Kid pervertida-

- Ahh joder - Chrona sobaba su cabeza

- Tranquila la violencia no es buena chicas-Liz trataba de calmarlas

- Su BIG amigo tiene algo que decir- Soul se subió a una mesa

- Cállate MONO ASIMÉTRICO y bájate de la mesa arruinas su SIMETRÍA- Patty en peso a discutir con Soul, Tsubaki con Chrona y Liz las estaba calmando, Kid en el rincón y Maka arreglando la uña de Black Star-

- JEJEJE Listo lo e LOGRADO- Maka grito y comenzó a reír

- ¿Que lógraste?- pregunto Tsubaki

- E logrado arreglar la uña de Black Star JJEJEEJ- contesto Maka

-Gracias Maka- dijo el peliazul

-Ey Maka estas muy plana- Grito la pelirosa

-Cállate que tu también lo estas - Dijo Maka cambiando repentina mente de humor

-Si pero yo soy cool- Dijo Chrona

- A si pero yo... Maka y Chrona estaban discutiendo hasta que Liz las separo

-Ya tranquilas las dos son planitas y así son muy lindas ¿verdad Soul y Kid ? -

- Yajajja Maka es linda pero yo soy mas- Dijo Soul y Maka se sonrojo

- Y..yo n..ose que de..cir Chr..na e..s m..muy ..li..nda - Dijo el Shinigami que a un seguía en el rincón , Chrona casi se le avienta para besarlo pero Liz la detuvo

-Ya ven las dos son muy lindas -Dijo Liz

-Oigan no an notado que pasa algo raro a qui - Dijo Black Star

-Si lo e notado - Dijo Maka seria

- Genial no soy el uni..- El peliazul fue interrumpido

- Estas MAS gordo JEJEJEJE-Maka comen so a reír como loca

- O por Shinigami-sama es cierto- Black Star se empezó a ver el estómago

GENERAL POV : En lo que Black Star veía su estómago y Maka se reía de el , en eso sale Ragnarok de la espalda de Chrona

-Chrona ¿que rallos pasa a qui?- Pregunto Ragnarok con su voz chillona

- Shu no ves que estoy ocupada - Chrona seguía manoseando a Kid

- Que rallos te pasa tonta- Ragnarok le jalo el cabello a la pelirosa

- Que te pasa eso no es cool -

- Ehh pero ¿que rallos pasa a qui? Chrona tu no eres así - Dijo Ragnarok Preocupado?

- Ey SIMPLES MORTALES volteen a verme - Soul comenzó a gritar

- Que quieres ESTUPIDO ASIMÉTRICO - Grito Patty

- en lo que discutían , comenzaron a tocar la puerta-

- YA CÁLLENSE TODOS- Grito Tsubaki - No escuchan que tocan la puerta - La joven fue a abrir

- ¿Qui..en e..ra? -Pregunto Kid

- Es Ángela- Contesto Tsubaki

-Hola chicos- Contesto la brujita

- Hola - dijeron todos

-Etto... no se como decir esto-

- Tranquila no pasa nada solo dilo - Dijo Liz sonriendo

- Es que ustedes han actuado raro por que yo sin querer les avente un hechizo- Dijo la bruja nerviosa

- QUE HICISTE QUE¡- Grito Tsubaki

-Eso explica todo JEJEJE- Reía Maka

-Pero que miedo esto da mas miedo que una película de terror - Dijo Black Star

- Haver explícate mejor - Dijo Patty seria

-Verán, tienen diferentes personalidades por mi culpa - Dijo Ángela

-¿ y por que a mi no me afecto?- Pregunto Ragnarok

- A lo mejor cuando hice el hechizo estabas dentro de Chrona -

- ¿S..se pu..ede so..luci..onar?- Pregunto Kid

-Mmm si para eso vengo, para ayudarles - contesto la pequeña

- Pues hazlo ya simple bruja yajajaj - Dijo Soul

-Soul no seas grosero - Dijo Tsubaki

- Bueno ya tranquilos lo solucionare - Dijo Ángela

GENERAL POV : Ángela saco un libro y comenzó a buscar un hechizo que le sirviera, mientras los de mas esperaban ansiosos.

- BINGO, Lo encontré - Grito saltando la pequeña bruja

- JEJEJE genial- Maka empezó a brincar igual que Ángela- y ¿Por que saltamos? - pregunto Maka

- Que infantil y tonta eres Maka- Dijo Patty, Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia y les salio una gotita de la cabeza

- y Cuál es el hechizo ese Ángela?- Pregunto Chrona

- Ya esta, solo esperen unos diez minutos, ahorita regreso - Ángela salio corriendo de la mansión

- Ehh a ¿donde fue esa? - pregunto Chrona

-N..no l..ose - Contesto Kid

-Pues solo nos queda aguardar- Dijo Liz

*20 minutos mas tarde*

- VOLVÍ- Grito Ángela la cual traía en la mano una botellita

- La que regresaba en diez minutos- Dijo Patty

- Tardaste 2O minutos, hiciste que esta BIG persona te esperara mucho - Dijo Soul

- Ya ya tranquilos, ya regrese, tengan tomen esto-Ángela les paso la botella y la bebieron todos

-Sabe horrible wuacala JEJEJE- Dijo Maka haciendo caras chistosas

- No siento nada a un- Dijo Tsubaki

-Tardara en hacer efecto- Dijo Angela

-Vamos cuanto tardara es que co...- Black Star estaba diciendo algo hasta que callo al piso

GENERAL POV: Black Star callo al piso y después los demas, Ángela solo los observaba hasta que despertaron

- Me duele la cabeza- despertó Maka

-Ahh q..ue m..me pa..so- Chrona y los demás despertaron

- Creo que ya todos tienen sus personalidades- Dijo Ángela

-Ahh mi cabeza- Dijo Soul

- Eso creo, ya me siento mejor, gracias Angela- Tsubaki le sonrío a la pequeña

- Si ya somos nosotras de nuevo- Dijo Liz feliz

-JEJEJEJE si onee-chan JEJEJE- Patty no paraba de reír

- O NO MI OTRA UÑA- Grito ¿Black Star?

- CÁLLATE MONO ASIMÉTRICO no vez que me duele la cabeza - Despertó Kid

- Esperen... Black Star ¿no cambio o que ?- pregunto Maka

- CÁLLATE SIMPLE MORTAL no vez que mi uña se rompió- Grito el peliazul

-Si si es Black Star- Dijeron todos

- YAJAJAJJA obvio que soy yo idiotas- Grito el chico

- Si recuerden que el era gay- Dijo Soul abrazando a su amigo

- QUE? YO NO SOY GAY¡- Grito Black Star

- JAJAJAJA era broma- Dijo Soul

- O no miren todo este desastre y donde esta mi traje que asimétrico ¿ y por que carajo no traigo camisa? - pregunto Kid viéndose

-En eso sale Ragnarok de la espalda de su amiga- A bueno eso es por que Chrona tenia la personalidad de Soul y pues ... te estaba casi que violando- Dijo Ragnarok de lo mas tranquilo

- QUE¡ Y..yo n..no hi..ce e..so- Dijo la pelirosa hecha un tomate de la pena

- JEJEJE si si lo hiciste - Patty reía mientras confirmaba lo que había dicho Ragnarok

- Kid y Chrona se sonrojaron por lo sucedido-

- Bueno lo importante es que ya somos nosotros mismos- Dijo Liz viéndose las uñas

-Si eso es verdad, no fue cool ser Black Star-

-YAJAJAJA YO SOY GENIAL IDIOTA- Dijo el peliazul subiendo se al sillón

-BÁJATE DEL SILLÓN IDIOTA- Grito Kid

- Perdón Kid-Kun por la actitud de Black Star- Tsubaki como siempre disculpando se por las idioteces de su técnico

- Bueno será mejor que me retire adiós- Ángela salio de la mansión

General Pov: Y así todos volvieron a ser ellos mismos

FIN

Espero y les aya gustado jejej bueno hasta luego y cuídense y espero sus review :) me gustaría saber que les pareció bye bye

P.D.: cancelare el fic de "la apuesta" perdón :B


End file.
